


Be my kissing coach, Victor

by butcher_blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Slow Burn, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues
Summary: Yuuri is inexperienced, he had never kissed anyone before. So he's anxious about kissing his date. And since a friend in need is a friend indeed, Victor as his best friend teaches him how to kiss.(Warning: too much kissing)(づ￣ ³￣)づ





	Be my kissing coach, Victor

Yuuri looks anxious, but when doesn't he? Something is in his mind, distracting him and stealing his attention from anything else. Victor can always tell when there's something eating Yuuri up, turning him into that bundle of agitated nerves and flustered reactions. 

Victor also knows Yuuri's closed off personality too well. How he never allows anyone to approach his feelings and goes inside his mind, keeping his thoughts and emotions to his privacy. He shuts himself away from the world, hiding behind a shield of shy awkwardness. A barrier against the uninvited curiosity and interference of the others.

The only one who can breach this barrier is Victor himself. Usually Victor doesn't exploit his powers over Yuuri in respect of his privacy. When Yuuri needs to vent out to someone, it's as always to Victor. So when Victor is alert to Yuuri's anxiety, he encourages him to speak to him. It usually works, unless Yuuri insists on keeping silent, then Victor doesn't like to pressure him.

But this time Victor can't just let it go, he has to push him to speak up. There's an important midterm tomorrow with a big chunk of grades, and Victor can't let Yuuri be distracted by his own mind from studying. That's why they are studying together at Victor's bedroom, to help each other focus and not waste time procrastinating. 

But now Yuuri is wasting his time being stressed. And Victor is one hundred percent sure he's not stressed because if the exam. Yuuri will ace it just like every other exam. And to remain first on the class, Victor has to help him.

He and Yuuri with a mess of open textbooks and notes take over his own small bed. He is laying on his side, propping his head up with his hand. At the end of the bed, Yuuri is sitting up, legs crossed and back to the wall adjacent to the bed. The textbook is wide open in his lap, totally neglected.

Victor's foot nudges Yuuri's hip, making Yuuri jump with a yelp. "Victor!" He shouts in annoyance, flustered by the sudden contact. 

Victor giggles, and immediately Yuuri is infected and he giggles back.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you studying Yuuri?" He scolds him sweetly. A small embarrassed blush colors his face. 

"What do you mean? I'm studying!" He answers defensively. And it makes Victor narrows his eyes. 

"No you are not. I'm not blind. Something is in your mind." His persistence makes Yuuri sighs. And Victor knows it's a sign of quick surrender.

"I'm thinking about something." 

Victor's eyes gleam in interest. He crawls over to him, and sits next to him, leaning his back to the wall and hugging his knees to his chest, mirroring Yuuri's current anxious position. 

"About what?" His tone is eager, and Victor can't control but being pushy. 

Yuuri hesitates to answer. He bites his lower lip in contemplation, unsure of what to say. He takes a deep breath and looks away from Victor.

"I have another date with Yuuko tomorrow at night." Yuuri informs him shyly. 

"Oh, so you are going out with her again. Great!" Victor comments with fake enthusiasm, too fake in his opinion. He hopes Yuuri doesn't notice how bitter he is. 

"Yeah, I've known Yuuko for a long time and turned out we could work more than friends. When she asked me out unexpectedly I couldn't turn her down so she wouldn't feel bad, although I thought it was weird to date one of my close friends, but the date went too well last Friday. So I called her again for a second day and she agreed. And we are meeting tomorrow night." 

"That's really great Yuuri. Finally you are going out with someone. I think you are cute together, the cute YuuYuu couple." Is it a smell of something burning? Oh yeah, it's Victor's heart burning with the mighty fires of jealousy.

Okay, time to confess. Victor likes Yuuri, likes him a lot. Like he has a big huge fat enormous giant crush on him. Who is he kidding? Victor has been in love with him since the fifth grade. And despite Victor's short love affairs and many dates and the large base of endless admirers, Victor had never felt the way he feels towards Yuuri since he first laid eyes on him.

But here's the problem, Yuuri is straight™. So Victor has to swallow down his crush bitterly and stop being greedy, at least they are best friends. Which is totally cool and sufficient for him. Until Yuuri expresses interest I'm a girl or go out with a girl on a single never repeated again date. Victor goes crazy right then. He grows his hair so long so he can pull it out whenever Yuuri is attracted to another human being. Hell victor is even jealous from Yuuri's all time celebrity crush, Emma Watson.

"Then why are you worried about the day when you click too well together? Yuuko is nice and even if things don't go well again she won't get mad at you or something. Or are you worried about impressing her? Because she already likes you and you don't have to. Just be your cute self Yuuri."

Victor smiles in satisfaction when he sees Yuuri flushes on being called cute. Can Victor pass a sentence without a few words of subtle flirtation? 

"It's not about that. It's just.. I've never been in a second date with someone else. We never make it that far. So I was thinking, shouldn't I..kiss her or something?"

Victor swallows heavily. Kissing.

"I think so. Usually, I already kiss on the first dates. So I thing it's fine if you kiss her at the end of your date." He tries to appear casual as much as he could. 

"Yes but..you know Victor. I.. I have never kissed anyone before. And I genuinely don't know how to." Yuuri admits in shame, looking at his fingers. 

So Yuuri wants to kiss a girl, and Victor isn't salty at all. "Well, it's not that hard Yuuri. Everything has a first, you know. And it doesn't have to be a mind blowing French kiss. A simple peck on the lips is really romantic and enough. Maybe you can let your lips linger for few moments for a good effect." Victor is mentally smashing his head to the wall. He can't believe he's giving Yuuri tips to kiss someone else but him.

"I.. I'm really nervous about it. Like I don't know how to act, how to approach her. And..how does kissing feel anyway?"

Victor subconsciously glances at Yuuri's lips on talking about kissing. Yuuri's luscious full lips, a little chapped and dry but still beautiful. How many times has Victor fantasized about kissing Yuuri's inviting lips? Countless times!

Yuuri's question echos in his head, how does kissing feel anyway? Victor would like to ask the same question but with a slight modification. How does kissing Yuuri feel anyway. Kissing in general doesn't really feel that good to Victor, but from his imagination, kissing Yuuri..can feel everything. 

"I guess it feels like..like you've got the whole world between your lips. The outer world vanishes into nothing, no time, no space, nothing else around you. Only you and the person you're kissing. It's like your bodies come in harmonized union, like your souls attach together. It feels.." Victor suddenly stops. He realized how dreamy and silly his tone is. 

Yuuri is staring at him with interested eyes, waiting for him to finish. Victor preys he doesn't catch the redness coloring his own cheeks now. He hopes Yuuri doesn't somehow realizes that his romantic impressions of kissing doesn't come from imagining kissing him. Cause in reality Victor never felt that way kissing anybody. 

"It feels really hot." Victor finishes his romantic description with this shallow erotic statement. Cause at the end if the day, kissing is hot. 

"Oh. So, it's good to kiss I guess." Yuuri rubs his neck awakwardly. And Victor laughs for no particular reason. 

"What Yuuri? You've never been curious about kissing before? Never wanted to kiss?"

"I think I was curious yes, but more in a sexual manner more than a romantic way. I never felt attracted enough to someone to kiss them. And the way you described it at first makes it.." He shrugs, unable to finish.

"You will finally experience it tomorrow." 

"Yes but..how? I told you I can't do this. How do u even suggest it. Should I just kiss her at once, or ask her or.."

"Of course you have to ask for her consent. Not in a direct way, though. It's mood killing and unsexy. More like hinting. Like..when you walk her home at the end of the day, and you're about to go apart, you greet each other. She tells you she had a good time, and you tell her a lame joke, so she laughs cutely at how lame it is them you laugh too and you both laugh frantically for no reason. You both smile fondly at each other, then you slowly lean forward closer to her I suggestive manner. And if he stands confused, just inches away from her lips you ask "can I.." and she'll probably understand and nod, or even close her eyes and then..chu."

Victor then pouts his lips imitating a kiss, and throws kisses in the air making Yuuri laugh hard. He punches his shoulder playfully and Victor laughs back. Isn't Yuuri's laughter just magical? 

"Stop it you silly, you make it seem too easy."

"It is easy and I don't see why you think it's hard. Just be yourself and have some peppermint candy or something."

"What if it turns awkward? What if our heads bump awkwardly? What if I bite her lips?"

"Oh Yuuri you are already going with your teeth! Naughty!"

"Shut up." He flushes as he painfully elbows Victor's side and Victor chuckles. Isn't Yuuri just the cutest human being? 

After a pause of consideration Yuuri comes up with an idea. "Victor? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything for you." Victor hopes he didn't say 'I would die for you' instead. 

Yuuri's gorgeous brown eyes sparkle. They are wide open in hope. Almost puppy like, and Victor 's heart stops beating for a little. "Victor, can you teach me how to kiss?"

Victor feels dizzy, is he going to faint? What is Yuuri expecting him to do? Teach him how to kiss? How? 

"You want what?" He exclaims pathetically, making Yuuri wince. 

"If you don't want to it's fine it was just a suggestion.." Yuuri is quick to give up with a sad pout. 

But what what! No! Victor isn't an idiot to turn the chance down. Yuuri may never be his, but at least he can get a taste of what he can't get.

"No no it's fine. I'm just surprised. So how do you want me to teach you? Like tell you what to do in detail? But you know what, nothing is better than learning by demonstration." He doesn't sound too desperate or eager, right? Why is it so hot around, and why do his feel extremely cold? What funny things his temperature regulation centre in his brain is doing to him? 

"You mean..like..we kiss?" Yuuri questions hesitantly. The worlds we kiss roll on his tongue like music to Victor's ear. 

"Yeah it's fine, nothing wrong with that. I mean we are best friends. We are both guys, so it's fine. You won't feel anything, you're just going to learn the mechanism." Yeah right.

"I don't know. Isn't it weird? I mean it's cool with me but you won't find it weird?"

Victor chuckles humorlessly, if Yuuri just knows! "No no. It's not weird at all. You know what? Let's play roles." Victor says as he yanks hair down from the ponytail, letting it spread in his shoulders. And he moves quickly to sit in front if Yuuri, face to face. "I'll play yuuko and you play Yuuri."

Yuuri cackles shaking his head. "You want to play Yuuko?"

Victor pours cutely. "What am I not pretty enough to be her?"

Yuuru laughs even more. When he stops he lowers his head shyly. "I think you are even prettier."

Can this be heard; Victor's internal screaming?

"So let's do it. I will pretend to he her and you will initiate the kiss. Now slowly, come in closer to me." 

Yuuri bobs his throat as he leans his face closer, very slowly. And Victor can't believe this is happening. 

"If you are going to initiate the kiss, you better take the control, your partner may be passive at first but then she will kiss back. Now Yuuri, you better do something with your hands, you have the choice to cup my face or hold me by the arms, or even wrap your arms around me. What ever you like. It doesn't necessarily have to be at the start of the kiss. Whatever makes you comfortable."

Yuuri is still moving his head closer. He takes off his glasses and tosses them on the pillow. Then with the s as me hand, he holds Victor's cheek, smoothing it gently. And shivers run down Victor's body. He hopes he's not breathing too rapidly as he leans into the touch.

Seeing Yuuri's perfect face this close makes Victor's heart flutter. He forgets to breathe when Yuuri slides his red tongue out and wets his lips. 

"Let's try now, first tilt your head then like I said start with a light lingering peck." Victor whispers, then closes his eyes in anticipation, Yuuri's thump gently rubs the skin of his heated cheek. His warm breathing float on Victor's face 

And the earth stops spinning, the world disappears when Yuuri's lips meet Victor's. It's even better than he had imagined in his most extreme dreams. The kiss is brief, two mouths crashing shortly with a loud smack. And it makes Victor hungry for more. 

He flutters his eyes open, to find Yuuri looking at his through half lidded eyes. Victor closes his eyes again as Yuuri proceeds the kissing. He gently passes his tongue over Victor's lower lip before taking it between his lips, and Victor's sticks his tongue out licking Yuuri's upper lip. 

Their lips move in harmony, and Yuuri tilts his head to the other side. Both his hands now are cupping the sides of Victor's face. As a response, Victor's hands fly up to wrap Yuuri's neck, pulling him even closer. Their upper bodies come in contact with no space separating them. And their chests are touching that they can feel their heartbeats drumming rapidly. 

The kiss is cut shortly as they pull away, panting. Then Victor renews the kiss harder this time. He gets up on his knees and Yuuri mirrors his movement. One if Yuuri's hands holds Victor's slim waist, the other hand rubs his back intimately.

After what seemed like forever, Yuuri withdraws slightly, then he plants a final one, two, then three kisses on Victor is lips before completely pulling away. His arms are still wrapped around Victor. Victor finally opens his eyes and sees Yuuri's rosy flushed face, drops of sweat condensing of his forehead. His gaze is completely lost in Victor's.

Victor has never seen someone so beautiful. His red swollen lips and dark eyes make Victor chill. His expression is mesmerizing. And Victor is crazy. But he wonders how can Yuuri react this well to Victor's kiss. Isn't he straight? But no he can't let his hope go up. Yuuri is reacting to the kiss very normally, any human being will respond this way to any intimate physical stimulation. It's just biology.

"I think the first practice went well." Victor says with a raspy voice attempting to not expose his feelings. He clears his throat looking away from Yuuri who is also hiding his face.

"So..was I good?" Yuuri asks with a shaky voice. 

"Excellent. You are so ready for your date. In fact, it's hard to believe it's your first kiss." Victor looks at him, grinning sweetly. And Yuuri grins back at him in appreciation.

Then it hits Victor. He is Yuuri's first ever kiss! It's true it's just an emotionless practice for Yuuri but it's still a fact. Yuuri had his first kiss with Victor, and it counts. Any girl can kiss him as much as she wants, but she will never Yuuri's first. This pleasant knowledge replaces the bitterness of unrequited love in his heart.

He wants to ask Yuuri if it's fine that he took his first. But he quickly changes his mind. Because Victor might crash his hopes with his oblivious words. Any more words could ruin this moment. So he just takes his book. "I think now you are confident enough, we should get back to studying." 

"Right." Yuuri nods. His face is still red, and his chest is still heaving. He shifts to take the book and focus on it like nothing ever happened. 

But it happened, it happened for real and not just I'm Victor's wet dreams or daydreams. And the greatest evidence that it happened isVictor's swollen lips and racing heart and the sound of Yuuri's steady breathing after a long period of oxygen deprivation. 

It maybe just once in alive time, but Victor will forever love with this one time. 

***********

The next day, Victor struggles miserable in the exam. Because maybe the one day of studying he was depending on to revise all the important noted was spent distracted and unable to focus. Maybe the hours of the night that were supposed to be the sleeping hours were spent fantasizing and recalling a certain kiss. So in summary, Yuuri's kiss ruined Victor, and Victor doesn't even regret it.

He and his friends complain and whine to each other about the exam after the last period when Ed n they are going home. Victor notices that Yuuri is calm but not quite relaxed. He said he did fine in the exam, but he's still anxious like yesterday. 

"Hey Yuuri. What's wrong?" Victor asks him after they take their own road together without the rest if their friends since he and Yuuri are neighbours. 

"Nervous." He answers with a frown. 

"About your date tonight?" Victor prays the date will get canceled for any reason, or even better, that Yuuko completely changes her mind about dating Yuuri.

"Why Yuuri? You are already ready and there's nothing to be afraid of. Where are you taking her?"

"We are going to the movies then we'll have a dinner. I'm still nervous about the kiss though."

"That's good then. If you are seeing a movie you don't have to talk much, and you can even build up the mood and tension for the kiss. Like when you are sitting beside each other at the theater, you can hold her hand during the movie, that can be nice. And I told you, you are already a good kisser, Yuuri. A natural talent."

"No no I'm still worried. What if you're saying this just so I don't feel bad?"

"You think I would overlook your failure just to sympathize with you? Yuuri that will make a bad teacher, and even a worse friend. Would I embarrass you in front if her like this? You are not just belittling yourself, but also me!" Victor crosses his arms, pretending to be offended.

"What? No no, I'm sorry Victor I didn't mean this at all."

Suddenly, Victor grans his hand and drags him behind a large tree on the side. 

"You know what, the only way to regain your confidence is to practice."

"What? Practice what? You mean kissing? Right here?"

"Yes. Let's kiss now and I'm sure you'll feel reassured about your kissing abilities. You just need to get used to the act. Come on, pretend I'm Yuuko" 

Victor leans his back to the tree trunk, and Yuuri just stands in hesitation. 

"Come on Yuuri! This time you initiate the kiss. I'm all yours." He just hopes his excited jumping heart can't be heard because this could be embarrassing. 

Yuuri inhales sharply, and looks at Victor in serious determination. The competitive look on his face makes Victor want to laugh. 

However, Yuuri takes few steps closer to him, and Victor tries to control his own breathing. The streets around them are empty. No sound prevailing but the chirping of birds nestling the trees. The sun is hidden behind a cool cloud,and there's a breeze of fresh air. The whole atmosphere is a peaceful setting for a kiss.

Yuuri takes Victor's chin between his thumb and index finger, lowering his head a bit downwards to his level. Victor lets himself melt under the touch, he closes his eyes and focus his senses solely on Yuuri as he swipes his thump against Victor's soft lip.

Then their lips press in a feathery kiss. Yuuri deepens the kiss as his arms wrap around Victor's waist, bringing him even closer to him. His glasses bother Victor, but Victor doesn't care, he is so lost in the sensation. Victor's hand finds Yuuri's hair and brushs it with his fingers. His other hand moves to gently stroke Yuuri's exposed nape, and he feels the goosebumps rising on Yuuri's skin. 

Yuuri hums in his mouth and he cuts the deep kiss to place a series of kisses all over Victor's parted kips, he kisses the corner if Victor's mouth, moving along the lower lip to the other side, then gently tugs with his teeth Victor's cupid bow. 

Victor finds himself moving his lips away from Yuuri's lips, and kissing his way down to Yuuri's jaw line. He plants a trail if wet kiss along Yuuri's neck, and a sweet sound comes out of Yuuri making Victor lose all his sense. Yuuri's grip tightens on Victor's shirt and with his other hand he massages Victor's nape, fingers sneaky slipping under the collar of his shirt.

Victor continues to kiss the column of Yuuri's neck up until he reaches a sensitive spot beneath Yuuri's earlobe, it makes Yuuri shudder with a soft moan. Yuuri tilts his head giving more access to Victor to kiss all over his neck while he keeps on moaning in pleasure.

Then their mouths reunite in another passionate kiss with a shy hind of tongue and teeth. Yuuri pushes Victor slightly, causing his back to hit the large tree trunk. 

After few minutes they part from each other. Giddy and high from the intense kiss, their breathing intensify, lungs chasing after air. Their eye contact never break. Yuuri's magnificent, fascinating, Victor doesn't have enough words to describe his messy kissed form.

Yuuri wipes his cheeks with the back of his hand, as if he'll make the heated blush go away like this. He adjusts his glasses and runs his hand through his hair to tame down for messy strands.

Victor clears his throat, searching for something to say. Then a wave of sadness washes the satisfied feeling filling him as he remembers the original reason he and Yuuri did this for. Yuuri has a date. A date with someone that isn't Victor. And that someone will enjoy kissing Yuuri passionately like they did. 

"You are more than ready." Victor announces, then he takes his leave before Yuuri, leaving walking steps behind him. 

"Thank you Victor." He hears Yuuri say, but he doesn't turn to look at him. Yuuri can't see these tears.

*********

Victor never knows what happened in Yuuri and Yuuko's date. The whole weekend passes without exchanging a text with Yuuri. Yuuri isn't the type to call or text first to babble about his life excitedly, so unless Victor starts they will never contact. And Victor doesn't start, he gives no damn about Yuuri's cute date, he can't listen to him praising the night, or how Yuuko died when Yuuri shoved his tongue inside her cute little mouth. 

Whenever Victor thinks about the possible details of that date, he loses his mind. So he ends up sulking around him the whole weekend, refusing human contact. Only Makkachin is allowed around. His mother asks him if he's meeting Yuuri as usual, and he says no.

And he misses him so much cause rarely a day passes with seeing him or at least talking to him. And now he can't even see him cause this will mean knowing about his date. It is inevitable anyway, he can't delay it forever. But at least he can live in denial for two more days, playing their heated kisses on loop in his head, and pretending they were real.

Then Victor starts to believe it was a great mistake. He shouldn't have surrendered to his weakness and accept Yuuri's request, it's more painful than he thought. He thought if he had a small taste he would be satisfied forever. It didn't cross his gullible mind that one taste would amplify his hunger and make him greedier. Yuuri was something so near yet so far, unreachable. And just when Victor manages a touch, Yuuri flies away from his hand even farther.

Victor should've kept his tongue to himself and stay as Yuuri's just friend not his kissing coach. What's the point of having a romantic relationship anyway? There's no difference since they are already very close to each other. They spend most of their time together, they understand each other, and they enjoy each other's company. So what are the extra benefits of being lovers? 

Being lovers isn't better than being friend, on the contrary, you will lose a liver much easier than losing a loyal friend. At least no unnecessary drama, no pity fights, no jealousy (ha!). They can just spend time casually, go ice skating, work out at the gym, study, eat..a lot, have sleepovers and much more things they do together. They are even living next door so they are practically living with each other. 

So it's much cooler to be friends, yeah, relationships are foe dramatic losers. Seriously what are the extra advantages of being boyfriends..except for smooching?! Oh smooching and kissing and cuddling and making out, those are the bonus. And oh boy how good they feel, especially when it's Yuuri. Yuuri the sweet smelling softest warm beautiful boy. 

But no! Their bond is much deeper than the superficial physicality. Bodies are mortal and deceased, souls are not. A platonic love is the greatest forms of unconditional love.

Right?

Why Is he such an idiot? 

Eventually, Victor goes to school. And being with too loud Chris and Phichit on the early morning isn't enough to distract his mind from wandering. Bit with the first class, he wonders where's Yuuri. He's not a stranger to being late, Yuuri has a hard time to leave his bed on the morning. So maybe he overslept. 

But the second class passes,and another and another and he's still not here. 

On lunch Victor feels concerned. 

"Hey Phichit, why didn't Yuuri come?" Victor asks Phichit while they are on the lunch table.

"I don't know. We chatted last night and he didn't tell me that he was going to skip school. I'm sure yes fine, maybe he overslept." Phichit smiled optimistically.

And Victor nods in agreement. But then he realizes, the anticipation is killing him. And maybe he avoided the whole date thing the past days but he can no longer.

Should he ask Phichit? Phichit is the second closest one to Yuuri, actually he has been friends with him for a longer time. And Yuuri has a special place for him I'm his heart. Victor loves Phichit, but he can't deny, he's also low key jealous of him.

"Phichit, did he talk about something?" He asks vaguely, and Phichit looks confused.

"Something like what?" 

"Like a date. His date with Yuuko. Do you know how it went?"

Phichit doesn't respond immediately, he rather looks like he's hearing about that date for the first time. But then his face lights up as if he came to a realization.

"His date with Yuuko, right. Yeah, he didn't talk much about it but it seems like he enjoyed."

Victor tightens his fist. His presses his mouth in a thing like and hopes Phichit doesn't notice how weird he god. 

"Victor, are you alright?" Oh. He notices.

"Yes yes, I'm fine don't worry. I'm calling Yuuri to see what's up." He fakes a smile and takes out his phone hiding his second hand embarrassment, and Phichit turns to Leo to continue their conversation.

He calls Yuuri and wait for him to pick up. The phone keeps ringing and ringing until it turns to voicemail. It makes Victor when more concerned. Is he still asleep? Isn't the phone with him? Or is he ignoring Victor intentionally? The mere thought terrifies Victor. 

"Phichit can you try and call Yuuri? he's not answering me." He almost begs to him. And Phichit is quick to put the phone on his ear. 

After a while Phichit shakes his head. "He's not picking up. I'll leave him text." 

Victor sighs I'm relief. At least he's not ignoring him.

But this thought opens whole new doors in Victor's brain. During his entire walk home, he keeps thinking about something he missed. What does Yuuri think about their kissing? Sure he reacted like any human being responding to a stimulus, but does it gave a bigger impact on something other than his body? His mind and emotions for instance? 

Does he consider it as an experiment? Or rod it tale the route of self exploration? Cause honestly, their kisses were too passionate to be passed as platonic or an emotionless practice. Did it make him feel something, like..what..questioning his sexuality for instance? Victor has done that to few people before. He has always been an androgynous image between muscularity and femininity, and his neutrality usually deviated people from their orientations. Could he has this effect on Yuuri? 

Or is Yuuri immune to his charms? He's always been that oblivious kid who is breaking hearts unintentionally, he's been breaking Victor's heart for years now, and he's never aware.

The the flood of thoughts drowning his mind makes him almost missed his house as he walks on. Victor shakes his head and walk those few steps back to his home, then an idea crosser his mind. Why doesn't he visit Yuuri? 

Victor rings the bell, and immediately he sees Yuuri's face but rounder and more comfortable, it's his lovely. kind mother, Victor's most favorite woman ever. Everything coming from Yuuri even his family is perfect. It's not every day he finds an amazing second mother after his own had passed away.

"Vicchan! How are you darling? Come in." She greets warmly and if it wasn't weird Victor would have hugged her.

"Hello Mrs How are you doing?" Victor says as he walks inside the house.

"I'm great. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"No thank you I'm not hungry. I'm just wondering, why didn't Yuuri come today to school? He doesn't even answer his phone."

"Oh right man, the poor kid. He's been sick in his bed since yesterday."

"What?" It comes out more as a scream that flusters Yuuri's mother. Victor winces and trues to fix it. "I mean what's wrong with him? Is it something serious?"

"Don't worry Vicchan it's not that bad, just a severe cold. He will be fine in few days."

"Oh thank god." He calms down then a blush of embarrassment creeps up his his cheeks. Yuuri's mother chuckles warmly and pats his back.

"Can I see him then?" 

"He's probably asleep now from his medications. But go to his room maybe you're lucky. But he careful to not get infected!"

"Thank you so much." He doesn't wait anymore and rushes to Yuuri's room. He enters as calmly as he could. The room is lit up with the radiating afternoon sun rays coming in from the window. It smells like sickness in here.

Victor's eyes lands on Yuuri's sleeping form in longing. An involuntary smile draws his lips instantly. He walks to the bed to take a closer look. Victor admires Yuuri's angelic beauty as he stares. Yuuri is deep in sleep on his back, snoring loudly as he breathes from his parted lips. He's pale and the tip of his adorable nose is bright red, and his hair is a messy back halo around his head. 

Victor feels up his forehead with the back of his hand to detect his temperature. He doesn't seem feverish, good. Victor's finger tips dances over Yuuri's face, he smooths his eyebrow, touches the hot tip of nose, brushes his chapped lips, and nuzzles his hand to Yuuri's cheek. 

"Yuuri." He calls in experimentation. Then he repeats his fall multiple times,still no response. Yuuri is completely knocked out. Good!

It's wrong to do that, but call Victor a horny teenager. He can't resist! Victor lowers his head to Yuuri's and gently he plants a kiss on Yuuri's forehead. The one kiss is followed by many across the now wrinkled forehead. Victor pulls back quickly when Yuuri stirs, but he calms when he sees Yuuri sti snoring steadily. 

The tip of Victor's tongue peeks out of his mouth and quickly touches the spot between Yuuri's eyebrows in an small open mouthed kiss.

Then Victor moves with his mouth to the red tip of Yuuri's nose and kisses him there. Yuuri's face scrunches cutely and it makes Victor giggle breathlessly. Victor's too close but he doesn't bother if he gets sick. He could even die kissing Yuuri and it would be the sweetest death. What's a life without Yuuri's kisses anyway?

More butterfly pecks are printed on Yuuri's chubby cheeks. He resists the urge to bite into the sweet flesh of his face. Finally, Victor ends the adventure with a lingering kiss on Yuuri's upper lip and the hot air exhaled by Yuuri hits his face. He's so going to get sick. 

Victor straightens up and extends his hand to brush  
Yuuri's hair. "Get well soon my beauty." He whispers then he leaves.

"So, was he awake?" Yuuri's mother inquires as Victor slips out of the room. His heart pounds in fear when he sees her, like he's got caught doing a crime. 

He clears his throat. "Unfortunately yes. Could you tell him I passed by when he wakes up? Make him call me please."

"Sure darling, I will." 

"Thank you so much, I have to go now."

"Already? Won't you sit a little with me and gave something to eat?"

"I really appreciate it Mrs Katsuki, but I have a homework and I need to leave."

"Okay then, take care of yourself sweetie." 

"Thank you ma'am."

 

*********

"Are you going to keep pouting and sulking like this the whole night? If so I'm going to leave you sink into your depression without saving." Chris warns him as he rolls his eyes, taking a sip from his milkshake.

And Victor doesn't care, he keeps on pouting and sighing and sinking into his seat. He is with Chris at a cafe drinking milkshake and reevaluating his life choices. 

Chris grits his teeth in annoyance. "Talk for heaven's sake! You didn't ask me to go out with you so you bore me to death! Or was this your evil plan?"

"Chris, can you please shut up?" Victor whines to him. 

"That's it! I'm going home." Chris turns around, but Victor grabs his hand stopping him from leaving.

"Chris!" 

"Victor you won't tell me anything and you look like shit, just tell me. It's also been eighty four years since we last went out together, and I don't want to spend time with you like this."

Victor is finally giving up, but suddenly he's interrupted by the ringing of his phone. It's Yuuri! 

"Yuuri! Are you okay?"

He gets the answer as an intense cough. "Hello Victor, I'm better now don't worry." Yuuri sniffles and Victor pouts on imagining Yuuri cocooned in his blankets, coughing and sneezing so adorably. 

"Are you sure you are okay? You sound horrible!"

Yuuri lets out a tired chuckle. "Yes yes don't worry. The worst has already passed. Mom told me you came after school, did you want something specifically?"

"No, just worried cause you didn't answer my calls."

"Yeah I'm sorry, must have been asleep." 

"It's fine. The most important thing is for you to be fine. Take care if yourself please."

"Thank you Victor, I'll get better by tomorrow. I don't think I will come to school either." 

"It's better, don't leave the bed until you're fine."

Yuuri sneezes. "I won't. Okay, I need to sleep now. I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye!"

Victor sighs dreamily. Then he notices how Chris looking at him, judging him. 

Victor laughs awkwardly. "So yeah I apparently have a problem."

Chris crosses his arms. "Let me guess. You have a crush on Yuuri." He says, unimpressed. And Victor chocks on his milkshake

"Is it that obvious?"

"Basically the whole school knows, for few years now!"

"The whole school but Yuuri!" Victor sighs. 

"So what's new?"

"What's new us a fat he is dating Yuuko now, and he's kissing her and Yuuri never kissed anyone else and he seems happy in this and he went out on a second date with her and I'm burning alive cause I can't handle this anymore and c as my change it cause even if he's not dating Yuuko he will never be interested in me. I pull my hair out everyday and I'm sure I'm going bald soon, this is so stressful!" Victor rants very rapidly without a breath that Chris is actually impressed now. 

But then Chris looks at him suspiciously. "But are you sure Yuuri is dating Yuuko now cause isn't that her making out with Takeshi Nishigori at the booth behind you?" 

"What?!" Victor exclaims in shock. He quickly turns his head around and Chris is right.

Yuuko and Nishigori are glued to each other in a corner booth, exchanging kisses and giggles. Victor's blood boils in his veins. Is she two timing Yuuri? Who could possibly chest in Yuuri? Yuuri?! God's gift to the humanity, the angel accidently descended from the heavens?! And from whom it comes? From the first girl Yuuri truly likes? After he worked that hard to be an excellent kisser for her?! And with whom? With the obnoxious Takeshi?!

"Victor! Where are you going? You are going to cause a scandal!"

But the rage moves Victor and force him to avoid the voice of reason and Chris' advice. 

Victor takes confident steps towarda them with an ugly frown on his face. He stands at their table, and shortly they notice him and they untangle awkwardly.

Takeshi gives him an aggressive look. "Hey Nikiforov, do you need something?"

Victor answers him with a cold look. Then he shifts to confused Yuuko. "How could you do this to Yuuri?!" He questions accusingly.

"Do what?" Yuuko asks in oblivious innocence that it makes Victor almost believe she isn't doing anything wrong.

"Kissing Nishigori! And in public too! Have no shame?"

Takeshi gets up on his feet in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He raises his fist, ready to punch him but Chris and Yuuko are both fast to hold them from each other. 

"I have no idea what's your problem Victor of I kiss Takeshi and what does it have to do with Yuuri!" Yuuko exclaims and it's one of the few times she's really upset.

"Because you are dating Yuuri! How could you do this to him?"

"Dating whom? Where did you even get this information from? Yuuri and I are just friends, and we've been for years! Takeshi and I have been dating for months now. What even makes you think I'm dating Yuuri?"

Victor's gapes. He can't believe it! "You..you are not dating Yuuri? So you..didn't go out together on dates few days ago?"

"Of course not. I only meet Yuuri at school."

Victor feels dizzy, if it isn't for Chris holding him and supporting his body, Victor will faint to the ground. 

"We are really sorry, there's a misunderstanding. Victor is an idiot, forgive him." Chris says apologetically as he pulls Victor away from them. "Come on Victor, come on."

Victor collapses on his seat, shaking his head in denial. Everything Yuuri has told him is a lie. He's not saying Yuuko, she doesn't even like him that way, they never went out, and most importantly..they didn't kiss! And Yuuri asked him to teach him kissing. This means..

"I think Yuuri owes you an explanation. Maybe you can wait till he gets better and talk to hi.." 

Victor interrupts him while standing on his feet at once, "I'll go to his house now!" And he disappears in a blink of eye leaving Chris shrugging. "Or not wait."

 

**********

Mari opens the door this time, unbothered as always. In different circumstances Victor would be surprised by seeing her since she lives away, but she visits often. Also he would feel embarrassed to visit rudely this late without warning.

"Victor, long time no see." She greets with a smirk, and that's the extreme of a facial expression she can produce. Yeah she like Victor that much 

"Hello Mari, nice to see you. Can I see Yuuri? It's urgent." 

Her face changes into concern. "But he's asleep now, don't you know he's sick?"

"Let him in!" Yuuri's raspy voice shouts from inside, and Victor's heart flutters. 

"So apparently he's awake." Nari comments, letting him in.

Victor walks with slow steps to Yuuri's room. He has no idea how he's supposed to feel now, should he be angry that Yuuri manipulated and lied to him? Or should he feel joyful that this mean there's a possibility Yuuri actually..wanted to kiss him? Or should he feel afraid it's all a prank? 

Victor enters the room, and he's met with one of the fluffiest Yuuris ever. He's standing in cute pajamas with strawberry prints on it, his hair is untidy sticking out everywhere. His face is scarlet and the top of his nose is much darker. He looks lost and anxious. How is Victor supposed to be mad at him when he looks that adorable.

"Victor! I'm really sorry. Chris called me and told me everything I.. I don't know what to say." His voice is weak and nasal, his throat must be hurting him a lot. Poor baby must be so tired, I'm an asshole! Victor thinks to himself.

Yuuri's awful state makes Victor's anger go away. He walks over to him. "Listen Yuuri, you are so tired and I don't want you to talk a lot. Just tell me why you lied to me."

Yuuri looks at his feet in shame, unable to make an eye contact with him. He bites his tongue, then looks up to him with his sweet red eyes, he's not wearing his glasses. 

"I'm sorry Victor.. I'm so ashamed of myself."

"Just tell me Yuuri!"

Yuuri breathes heavily from his mouth. It begins to bother him. He walks to the nightstand and takes few drops of the nasal decongestant, and sniffles sharply until his obstruction is resolved. 

"Yuuko and I never went out. And..and I pretended I'm dating her so..soIcanaskyoutoteachmekissing!" Yuuri mumbles rapidly and Victor fails to understand a word of the world turning confession.

He holds Yuuri's from both shoulders. "Calm down, Yuuri. Can you talk more slowly."

Yuuri closes his eyes as he sighs. "I wanted to kiss you. Okay?"

Victor's face heats up. He swallows painfully, there's a sting in his throatm "And..and why..why did you want to kiss me?"

"Are you really going to make me say it out loud? Find, because I like you Victor!"

An electric silence charges the air. Yuuri's features are shrinking in worried wait, while Victor's jaw hit the ground that his mouth is going to catch flies.

Yuuri wraps his arms around himself protectively. "Victor, please say something." 

Victor regains part of his consciousness. He finally closed his mouth, then opens it again, mimicking a confused fish. "But..but you are straight!"

"I don't..really think so, or maybe I was until I first saw you. But I don't think I'm gay either. I don't know I never thought about my orientation cause I've never been attracted to anyone but you, Victor."

"Are..are you..are you telling me that you've liked me for too long and you never even hinted about it?"

"I've liked you from the first moment I've seen you. That was two years before you even knew I existed. And.. When we got closer to each other I couldn't believe it. And I was more than fine with being your friend. Until I couldn't anymore! And I thought that maybe..maybe if we get intimate with each other..you would think about me! So I made up the whole thing to kiss you."

Victor is dead. He sure he is. There'd job way this is the real world, he must be suffering from a psychotic episode and severe hallucinations and delusions. Yes he's losing his mind. He's even laughing frantically with no sense. 

Then he stares at Yuuri in shock.

"Victor are you alright?"

"Yuuri you idiot!" Victor shouts, making Yuuri jolt back. "Do you have any idea how much suffering I've went through, you idiot? Years spent I'm hopelessness and deprivation, all that time wasted thinking you would never be with me, and it's you, idiot, who wasted all this time? I thought you were straight and you would never look my way you idiot! Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" His voice at the maximum volume. Anyone would thing he's fighting.

"Because you are out of my league idiot! I thought you would never like me back!" Yuuri shouts even louder, and it's like his body regain a magical power healing him from his cold. Except that power doesn't persist and he coughs several after shouting.

"Are you really that stupid? Literally I would have died for you! How about my continues flirtations and endless affection? Are you that thick headed?" Victor shouts again.

"You know I have low self esteem you idiot, how was I supposed to know?" Yuuri shouts back. 

Victor is speechless. What he searches for proper words they all disappear but four words. "I love you, idiot!" This is the loudest shout so far.

"I love you more, you idiot!" Yuuri shouts the rest of the phrase inside Victor's mouth as he captures it in a life sucking kiss. He tightly wraps his arms around Victor as he moves his head and lops to enclose every centimeter of Victor's lips inside his mouth. Yuuri's tongue boldly invades the hot mouth and skillfully wanders inside, swiping Victor's tongue and teasing it. 

An uncomfortable moan escapes from Victor, followed by small erotic whimpers making Yuuri tighten his grip on Victor. He hand sinks into the rich silky strands of Victor'd hair, and he brushes and combs his fingers through the incredibly soft hair. 

Yuuri tastes of sugary cough syrup and lemon throat lozenge, all accompanied by the taste of sickness. 

After few minutes they part chasing after the air, trying to catch their stolen breathes. They look into each other's eyes with ultimate happiness and love. Finally!  
Yuuri's hand is still in Victor's long hair, he gathers it in his fist and gently tugs it down, causing Victor to raise his chin up and reveal his throat. And Yuuri spreads open mouthed kisses all over Victor's neck. And Victor whimpers in response, he melts completely under Yuuri's magical lips and roaming touches.

Victor reachs for Yuuri's thick hair and gently passes and scratched his scalp. Then he tightens his grip on Yuuri's hair and forces him to elevate his head up, so he can renew their consuming kiss. 

Suddenly, Yuuri jerks back, turning his head away from Victor's face. And a banging sneeze bursts out of him, followed by another and another, five in total. Victor hurries to the Makkachin shaped napkin holder he gifted him for his birthday, and he offers Yuuri a napkin. Which Yuuri accepts in appreciation.

"God bless you my love." 

Yuuri smiles as he wipes his nose, then he looks at Victor with teary eyes (from the sneeze of course). "Oh no! I must have infected you! You are getting sick because of me!"

Victor wakes him between his arms and kisses all over his face, covering every inch of skin with licks and nibbled. "I..don't..give..a..fuck! Kiss me anyway." He says inbetween kisses, before covering Yuuri's mouth with his own again.

Victor finds himself pushed on Yuuri's bed, and Yuuri lands on top of him, straddling his thighs with his knees as he hovers over him with dark predatory eyes.  
He smirks seductively, and Victor is dead. He has never seen that sexy part of Yuuri and never in his wildest imagination he would've seen him that way. But Yuuri is full of surprises, and he lives to unintentionally mesmerize and fascinate Victor. Long gone cute shy suck Yuuri, he's replaced with that sexy sick monster. 

But of course the imagery has to be ruined by a serious of coughs. It makes Victor laugh and Yuuri laughs back. Yuuri tenderly nuzzles his cheek to Victor's and Victor embraces him. 

"Hey, how did you learn to kiss that good? Did you have other coach before me?"

"Shut up! I practiced on my pillow."

"Now I'm jealous of that pillow." 

Yuuri giggles and he played a chaste kiss on Victor's pout. 

"No not enough."

Yuuri scatters kisses and pecks over his mouth and cheeks and nose and forehead, promising him with a thousand kisses. 

Then they get interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Okay that was the loudest confession I've ever heard, and congrats to you both, but seriously guys keep it low with the scandalous noises, we are our there." Mari's voice comes from behind the closed door, and Yuuri and Victor howl in crazy laughter. And they continue to kiss anyway, unable to keep it low.

Finally Victor and Yuuri together. Finally Victor is complete happy. 

Few days later, Victor gets the worst cold in his life, but it's fine, he spends it in his bed anyway, cuddling and snuggling and kissing Yuuri. And it's perfect this way. 

 

***The End***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you really enjoyed  
> God I love them so much!
> 
> ٩(๛ ˘ ³˘)۶♥


End file.
